Caim's Revenge
by Captured Goddess
Summary: Summary inside! Chapter 1 is finally up! Rated T for mild language and violence!
1. Summary

18 years have past since the war between The Empire and The Union, but still Caim is haunted by the incident. Memories of his sister, his friends and the person responsible for it all come flooding back into his mind. He could've defeated the girl that caused him so much pain, but in his foolishness he let her live with one message" Live on and spend every waking moment reflecting on your sins" But, it felt like he is the one who had to live on and reflect. He thought he was responsible for everything, if he had only done more, been stronger, been faster perhaps his sister would still be alive and his pact partner, Angelus would be spared from the imprisonment for the sake of the human race. On and on the memories came flooding back, like a movie of the past playing over and over in his head. He wanted to stop it but no matter what he tried nothing worked and the memories and the pain continued. Finally it all becomes too much for him and he decides to take his revenge on the girl that causes him such pain, tracking down the source of his suffering, he stalks her until the sweet day he finally takes his revenge.

Author Note: This is the Summary to a story I am working on! I personally can't wait to get started on this! Keep your eyes pealed for this one! I have a feeling it's gonna be great!!


	2. Chapter 1: Haunting Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Drakengard & Drakengard 2 or any of it's character. This story was completely fan-made!!

**Chapter One: Haunting Memories**

"_It begins"_

_Caim looks around for the owner of the mysterious voice._

" _Caim"_

_Finally recognizing the voice Caim turns around, as the figure of his younger sister materializes in front of him" Furiae..." he says her name in a faint whisper. Shocked that he could hear his own voice Caim moves a hand to his neck_

_turning away from her brother, Furiae walks away from him and to the far wall where she disappears from her brothers watchful eyes._

" _Furiae!" Caim yells as he runs after the retreating back of his sister. Slowly the walls turn black and a red liquid, much like paint flows down them and another voice echoes through the air._

" _La la la la la. The watchers laugh. La la la la la"_

_Caim turns around in the direction the mysterious voice came from and was confronted with a small figure, all black except the eyes the deepest shade of red. Slowly Caim backs away as the figure moves toward him. Caim reaches behind him for the hilt of his trusty sword only to find nothing but air, quickly he looks back to indeed find the sword not to be it's usual place at his hip._

_the figure continues to move toward him, the blood red eyes never blinking" La la la la la. La la la la la"_

_Yet again the scene before his eyes changes to that of his sister in a deep red dress her hair tied up in a bun and a head piece on top of her beautiful light brown head. It reminded him of the time before his sister sacrificed herself for the peace of all man kind. Before she had become...The Goddess. However his happy memories were short lived when he saw a dagger stabbed deep into her heaving chest, grunting in pain she looks toward Caim with a look of shame"..... don't look...at me" she pleaded as she grunts in pain one last time, slowly her eyes drift shut and her body goes limp. She was dead...._

" _Furiae!!!"_

_The small figure appears again only this time wearing a dress, gloves and boots all the shade of red with armor around her shoulders. Her blonde hair ran down just short of her shoulders the girl laughs and looks over at Caim and smirks" Did the watchers laugh too?"_

Caim shoots up out of bed and looks around the room, blurry-eyed and sweating, trying to get a sense of his surroundings. Finally his vision clears and his heart which was beating a mile a minute, slowed to a relaxed pace. Sighing deeply Caim runs his hand through his sweat-soaked hair then slowly gets up and walks to the bathroom to take a shower, all the while thinking back to his dream. _The same dream, but why? What does it all mean?_

Tears roll down his face mixing with the water and washing away as thoughts of his sister come flooding back into his mind. Then, the red eyes from his nightmare flash in his mind and his clenches his fist, so tight that blood flowed from them and mixed in with the water on the shower floor, turning a light shade of pink before sliding down the drain.

After the shower Caim stares at himself in the mirror's reflection, his face, rigid and one eye clouded over and the other burning with fire of murderous intent. _I will find you and when I do, your going to wish you never crossed me, you will pay for the pain you've caused. There will be no escape for you this time.... Manah._

**Author Note: Alright here's the first chapter finally up!! Sorry everyone for not updating until now! Life has been pretty crazy and to be honest I forgot all about it until just recently! I am sorry it's kinda short but I promise the next chapter will be longer! Please Review!**


End file.
